


The Tempest.

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: A look into the life of Amelia Bones.





	The Tempest.

The Tempest. 

"Must have been a deadly kiss..  
Only love can hurt like this..." ~Paloma Faith.

https://youtu.be/PaKr9gWqwl4

☆•~ Trigger Warnings. Non con/Dub con. Graphic Violence. Descriptive detail of two consenting adult women. ☆•~

It was the empty space in the bed besides her that woke Amelia Bones, having fallen asleep a tangle of limbs with her love instantly she'd felt the loss of the warm body next to her, slowly eyelids lifted to reveal glassy blue orbs that scanned the empty room; she was alone again. It was the third time that week already and the Auror was beyond pissed off, more so at herself because she knew despite what her head told her, her heart was falling in love with Minerva McGonagall. Stretching amongst the sheets her fingers found the empty space in which Minerva lay the previous evening, the satin was long since cold with her absence almost as cold as Amelia's heart.

Pulling herself from the bed she disappeared into the bathroom to deal with her morning abulations, once finished she left the house and apparated to the Ministry. She felt heavy hearted, used and slightly ashamed. They'd had this discussion several times before and every single time she too had agreed with Minerva's cool logic, they couldn't openly come out as a couple not with their positions and standing in society it would be more than problematic for both of them; yet despite the logic her heart was breaking wanting more than Minerva would or could ever offer her. She understood the implications of course she did, she was an educated and smart woman and she knew full well the emotional damage she was inflicting upon herself. Only love can hurt like this..

Her life seemed to consist of work and Minerva, everything about the venerable woman consumed her and it was slow torture, how could anyone need another so desperately that their heart threatened to burst from their chest, so consuming and overwhelming it seemed like everything around her was all pointing or leading back to Minerva. It was almost toxic, like a poison or drug creeping through her veins she needed her, craved her it was oppressing and overpowering and she was sure she would soon suffocate, yet still she continued the dangerous game that threatened not only her heart but sanity too.

"I think we maybe, in a different book, on a different page. You said you were different but you're the same.... stranger.." ~Jhene Aiko.

https://youtu.be/y21lLimmy8Y

And so it continued, Amelia would immerse herself in her work and slowly start to heal, she'd heal and feel strength in her resolve and for weeks she'd be ready, ready to say no more -- But her resolve would wilt when the Scotswitch called upon her. Like a flower in the most frigid of environments, desperately trying to stay alive but eventually the bitterness seeped into what was once beautiful and extinguished the light. That was how consumed she was, yet for her counterpart it seemed -- easy, easy to pick Amelia up and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, make promises of forever or scream her love whilst in the throes of passion; even easier to detach herself and walk away for weeks sometimes months on end. 

She existed only to be bathed in the older witch's presence and when she was gone it was like an endless darkness, a massive ball of anxiety and isolation eating away at the once confident woman until Minerva returned, she was like a shot of adrenaline when she returned bringing the heat with her and saving Amelia from constant cold and desolation it was maddening, she tried to stay afloat but she was slowly tiring slowly losing the will and the strength; it had been too long. Amelia wanted a family of her own, though she first planned to focus upon her career her ultimate goal had always been children with the woman she loved, Minerva being a Transfiguration Mistress of the highest decree pregnancy between the two women wasn't impossible, she wanted a partner that would be proud to have her on their arm not for her looks but simply to be proud to share the love they shared; it wasn't happening and heaven help her she needed saving because even though it was wrong she was still drawn in like a moth to a flame.

It'd been three months since the last time she'd woken up to an empty bed whereas the night before it had been occupied, instead she woke up to the smell of sex and the shame that once more she'd been used and left to pick up what was left of her almost non-existent dignity, that morning something clicked in her. Tired of waking up sore and shamed then acting like a ghost for the following weeks was wearing her down, but instead of hurt she was pissed off, surely in amongst it all Minerva had some feeling for her? It annoyed her then that the older witch could treat in such a way, like some common whore to simply warm her bed if and when the mood took her. That morning she'd forgone the usual cycle, that morning she'd thrown every item of clothing she'd owned in the bin before purchasing herself an entire new wardrobe that didn't hold a hint of her normal safe colours, no she was ready to shed the skin of times past and what better way than a complete makeover; next had been her hair. She'd had long blonde locks for the entirety of her life, but she was determined to rid herself of the old and so she went for the dramatic bob, taking her normal waist length hair to her shoulders; it certainly made her time getting ready in the morning significantly shorter.

It wasn't long before her change was noted and complimented by her colleagues and her friends, though it was radical the shorter hair softened her features and made her azure blue eyes stand out whilst the blacks and charcoals of her suits gave her a sophisticated edge that she hadn't quite managed before. She looked more formidable and intimidating and soon she found that it helped even in her work, whereas before questioning a suspect never was straightforward work, her new harder look made several loose lips spill all they knew. The months rolled on and she finally felt free from the woman's grasp, though she doubted Minerva had even thought about her during their time apart, but she had thought everyday and the hurt eventually made her stronger, strong enough to finally come out of her shell and start socialising and dating again.

"It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you, you take my breath away  
You're a supernova... and I'm a  
I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon, and I'm aiming right at you  
Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June, and I'm aiming right at you." ~Eminem

https://youtu.be/JByDbPn6A1o

The aging witch smoothed down the front of her robes, such was nervous habit that she'd picked up several years prior, the restaurant was busier than she initially expected, the low light affording the diners privacy at the table the mood was a cheerful one as patrons dined and enjoyed their time with family and friends, it was the perfect setting for Amelia's date. She hadn't known why she'd agreed, firstly she was still hung up on her previous love and secondly she preferred the company of the fairer sex, however her experiences with such had left her with a bitter taste in her mouth and so when Francis asked her out she agreed despite her earlier reservations. "You look beautiful this evening Amelia.." 

His words were spoken like honey, full of charm and conviction. He was a handsome wizard and well respected throughout their community, his work in the DoM was highly classified and it added an air of mystery to his character, Francis Jones was regarded highly by his peers aswell as his bosses within the Ministry. His shoulder length chocolate hair was always tied back and his warm green eyes seemed to search right through a person, it was well known that secrets wouldn't remain as such with him. Her cheeks flushing at his compliment she smiled and looked away from the intensity of his longing gaze, she'd never been one to easily accept compliments as they usually made her feel uncomfortable and this time was no different. "Thank you Francis, you're far too kind."

The evening wore on and dinner was served with plenty of wine, the latter helping the witch to relax somewhat in her company, the conversation was light but continued to flow easily throughout the evening, they shared their aspirations for the future, they talked about work and most importantly they talked about themselves; something that made the witch uncomfortable for she wasn't one to be so forthcoming at the end of the evening though she was happy to leave his company at the restaurant, as charming and suave as he was she just wasn't interested, he didn't make her heart race or steal her breath like another had so many times.

Stumbling through her door a few hours later she cursed her inability to leave it at a couple of glasses of wine, her date had been pleasant but she'd needed the firewhiskey to relax especially when the compliments had turned more suggestive than what she was accustomed to, having almost choked on her wine she waved off his efforts to help her and ordered Ogdens finest. What a great idea that had been. Viola was before her in seconds of her falling through the front door, the aging house elf had been with the Bones family for longer than Amelia had been alive and it had only been a few occasions she'd seen the usually buttoned up woman this drunk. With a click of her boney fingers the house elf had Amelia's bed covers pulled down and a heating charm placed on the sheets, a camomile tea and a pepper up potion appeared on floating tea tray. The small house elf reached up to take the aging witch's hand and led her into the sitting room with the tea tray floating on the air behind them. Upon stepping over the threshold a roaring fire sprung to life in the hearth, the witch and house elf moved towards couch and the former sat down with help from Viola.

The pepper up potion came first, handing the small vial to the witch to take she vanished it the moment the contents were imbibed, next she offered the cup of tea her mistress was fond of the hot beverage before bed and she hoped it would help stave off the hangover she would undoubtedly have come morning. "How was your evening Amelia?" She asked in her high-pitched squeak which caused the witch's hands to fly to her head to hold it as it throbbed, that fire-whiskey wasn't a good idea. The pepper up potion was swiftly taking effect and soon she was able to drop her hands away from her temple and reach for her tea, lifting her tired gaze to the elf she smiled and shook her head "He was charming, but -- not right. For me." Taking a sip of the tea she sighed in content as the camomile helped her tummy settle, setting the cup back down on its saucer she leaned back and exhaled loudly.

"And there's a sadness deep down in my soul  
Hard times just won't let me go..." ~Laura Welsh.

https://youtu.be/oZ-LOQYYphk

It was far too late for her to sit there and ponder her poor life choices, she'd be there all evening otherwise and work the following day would be an absolute nightmare. Standing up from the sofa she smiled at the house elf once more, she was unwavering in her loyalty and love for Amelia and it endeared the witch greatly to the elf. "I've pulled down the covers and there's a warming charm on your sheets for when you get out of the shower. You had a visitor at the house today Amelia" Slowly stopping at the door at the elfs admission she turned to face the small creature and lifted a questioning brow, visitors to her house were something of a rare occurrence save for family and friends if and when the witch was home, she was a workaholic and so most who knew her knew to find her at the Ministry. Yet she'd had no visitors at work that day, save for those who were back and forth the Auror office for work purposes.

"Oh?" She enquired almost nonchalantly, though both she and Viola knew her curiosity was piqued. It had been nearly six months since she'd been there last, and since that last time she'd had no contact, it was term time and so she'd been able to easily avoid the woman. There'd been no goodbye, no letters since the separation absolutely nothing. Whilst such had tortured the witch it was probably the best thing for her because she'd tried so hard to live her life for herself, not a love that made her feel like a ghost. "It was the Headmaster of Hogwarts Miss.. He requested your presence at the school is required at your earliest convenience, however I know how you feel towards Albus Dumbledore and so I said you would Owl him to arrange a date, time and place more convenient for you. I hope I didn't overstep my mark Amelia.." She lowered her large bat like ears and frowned at the possibly poor choice she'd made on behalf of her Mistress. Sensing the Elf's anxiety at the faux pas, she didn't blame the elf of course, she was right in her assumption at Amelia's displeasure towards the famed Hogwarts Headmaster. He made the Auror feel uncomfortable when she was around him, like he was always trying to delve into her mind, always nosing and interfering with that which didn't concern him.

Shaking her head she reached out to Viola whom had closed the space between them and was stood at her Mistress's feet, laying a hand softly upon the elfs shoulder she smiled loving at her "You've not overstepped any boundaries Viola, I've not got a fondness for him, and even less of a desire to travel to Hogwarts. You made exactly the right decision. I'm going to have a shower and then head to bed, get yourself to sleep and I'll see you in the morning" The small display of trust and affection was just the answer the tiny elf needed to appease her anxiety, hugging Amelia's legs she nodded and smiled widely before clicking her fingers and disappearing for the rest of the evening.

She stood on the threshold of the sitting room, she was torn between whether to go to bed and deal with Dumbledore the following day or fire-calling him there and then, she was conflicted. On one hand her work required her to interact and work with Albus Dumbledore on a regular basis, yet he knew. He knew of the toxic relationship shared between his deputy and the head of the Auror office, she wasn't naive and despite Minerva McGonagall's secretive nature Amelia was in no doubt that she confided in Albus. The twinkle in his eye used to describe him was always painfully absent when he looked at her, it made her feel uncomfortable and always have her guard and Occlumency Shields up whenever he was around. Her own personal feelings set aside she heaved a sigh before shaking her head and moving towards the fire, throwing in a pinch of floo powder from a vase on the mantle she called out her destination "The Headmasters office. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

With a non-verbal spell she conjured a pillow for her knees before sinking to them in front of the fire, the flames burned bright green and leaning forward she found her face sat in the flames of the Headmasters office, the hour was late yet the old wizard was awake and at his destination pouring over several sheafs of parchment. "Good evening Madam Bones, I appreciate you responding to my impromptu visit so swiftly, I understand how busy you are at the Ministry." He didn't even bother to look up from his parchments and the Auror found his behaviour grating on her tired nerves. "An Aurors work is never done Headmaster as well you know.." She replied in a clipped tone which saw the old man set down his quill and finally look over his half moon glasses and to where her head hovered in the flames.

"I wonder Amelia, would you be agreeable to pop over, there's something I need to discuss with you." She was about to retort that she was unable to follow his request due to the time -- anything, but he was one step ahead and standing from his desk he moved towards the fire "The Ministry is aware of this conversation, I need your expertise and the Minister has offered your services, but requested that i be the one to fill you in on the finer details.." Anyone who knew Amelia Bones knew that she was a slave to her work and duties at the Ministry, she had little choice. Shaking her head she rolled her eyes and wished she'd left the fire call to the following day. "On my way.." The flames died and the Aurors face disappeared, it was only a few moments later when the flames roared to life once more and the Auror herself stepped into the Headmasters office dusting her travel cloak off as she went.

It was Albus who spoke first, walking towards Amelia he held out his hand which she took to shake before he indicated her to take a seat at the desk he'd not long vacated, joining her he offered her a lemon drop before getting onto the reason she'd been summoned. "A member of the faculty --" The witch instantly shifted in her seat, she'd had the feeling that Albus was prying into her affair with Minerva more than once before and now was no different those previous times. The pepper up potion had already helped clear her head from the evenings alcohol and so instantly her Occlumency Shields went up to stop the infamously nosey wizard from reading her thoughts or memories. " -- has received several threats from the Dark Lord. An attempt has already been made on their life. I require the Ministry's finest to shadow this member of staff." Sitting forward in his chair his crystal blue orbs searched her own glassy ones, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and not for one moment did she believe he was being totally honest with her, lifting a challenging brow she scoffed and shook her head.

"You can't be serious? We're in the midst of war Headmaster, everyone in our community that stands against the Dark Lord have been threatened and attacked. People are dying Albus and the Auror office is stretched at best, and you want me to what -- have a team of Aurors following a member of your staff twenty-four seven? We just haven't got the manpower." Rising from her chair she deemed the meeting concluded, she wasn't in charge at the office and he'd already gone over her head to the Minister anyway. Let him deal with the Minister.

Turning away from the Headmaster and the desk she walked back towards the fire, her hand slipping into her pocket to take a pinch of floo powder. "Minerva McGonagall won't have a team of Aurors follow her around. You should know that better than I.." She faltered, her heart started pounding and she went to speak; but she couldn't find the words she needed in this instance. "Then I wish you luck in trying to find an Auror that will tolerate her, she's hardly the easiest witch to deal with. Good evening Headmaster." Not missing a beat she threw the powder into the fire and stepped forward into the green flames before vanishing.

Making it through to the fireplace on her own side she collapsed onto the sofa and panted hard as her racing heart threatened to burst from her chest, it had hit her sideways. Never had she expected that Minerva McGonagall would need protection, Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in wizarding Britain, it was well known that the only wizard the Dark Lord feared was Albus Dumbledore; but he'd insinuated that an attack had already taken place. The house elf appeared besides her in seconds, trying to gain her mistress's attention she whined as the witch seemed to be lost in a storm of her own mind, her beautiful glassy blue gaze was staring into nothingness as her chest heaved. Amelia worried, was Minerva alright, had she been injured in the attack, it was too much and once again she felt the poison seeping back into her veins chasing away all hope and light. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to rise from the sofa, her head spun and her heart continued to pound violently against her ribcage "Viola.." She whispered in a laboured breath, trying to reach out for the elfs tiny hand darkness started creeping in around her, she felt sick. Taking a step forward she dropped to the floor just as everything went black.

"Why give up before we try  
Feel the lows before the highs  
Clip our wings before we fly away   
I can't say I came prepared  
I'm suspended in the air  
Won't you come be in the sky with me..." ~Alicia Keys

https://youtu.be/HhuGQUZJot8

Consciousness slowly bringing her back to reality she groaned audibly at the drumming in her head and the dull ache in her back, slowly opening her eyes she instantly squeezed them tight against the early morning light that spilled across the room. "Viola coffee please.." Sitting up she tested her eyes against the light again and sighed softly as they adjusted to the dramatic shift in light. Looking around the room and down at herself she failed to recall how she actually got to bed the night before, she was dressed in her nightwear and appeared to have even showered or at the least cast a cleaning charm over herself. A soft pop indicated Viola's presence in the room besides her bed, she could smell the decadent scent of her favourite dark brew and instantly the pounding in her head started to subside slightly in anticipation. "Was I that drunk last night that I don't remember coming to bed?" She asked the elf as she was passed the steaming mug of coffee, taking a sip she moaned and rolled her eyes, it certainly was the best way to start what would undoubtedly be a busy morning in the Auror office. "No Miss, you returned relatively early. But you were called to Hogwarts, you fainted shortly after your return here." The small creature wrung her long fingers in a show of anxiety "I cleaned you and put you to bed."

The memories of the evening before came rushing back and her heart sunk, Dumbledore had requested an Auror to watch Minerva fucking McGonagall of all people, she laughed and shook her head, what a right mess she found herself in. He'd indicated an attack upon the deputy headmistress and requested, well she hadn't actually allowed him the chance to voice his request. The office was stretched as it was, and he'd already gone above her head. It wasn't her problem, yet it felt as though it were. She sighed and nursed the hot mug between her hands, thanking the elf she was left alone to her tumultuous thoughts. It was begrudgingly that saw the witch finally leave the comfort of her warm bed to ready herself for her day, she knew there was going to be a headache in work, Albus Dumbledore was known to get his way and she had the sinking feeling he meant for her to protect Minerva. The idea was preposterous for Minerva McGonagall was probably the most powerful witch of their age, what the woman could do with a wand was magical all by itself. Amelia was good, but surely the Transfiguration Professor was better? Resolving herself to the fact that she'd find out sooner rather than later she headed into the ensuite to shower.

Floo-ing into the Ministry's main atrium with several others whom were all on their way to work she said her good mornings to her peers and colleagues as she travelled through the atrium and to the lifts. Distracting herself with a couple of memos which had already dropped into her hands since her arrival only a few minutes before she failed to notice with whom she shared a lift with until it stopped and the grated doors opened to allow a stream of witches and wizards to exit. Noticing her friend and colleague Kingsley she lowered the memo and offered him a cheery smile as she waved the parchment around "I guess we're in for a busy day, Amycus Carrow has been arrested and hauled in for questioning." She shook her head and sighed lowering her eyes back to the missive, she was definitely in for a bitch of a day. The lift stopped once more to allow the remaining few out save Amelia and Kingsley, the latter frowned as he met the woman's gaze. "Albus Dumbledore is waiting in the Auror office, from what I've heard he is in need of the office's assistance for one of the faculty at the school. The Minister is eager for it to be you, there has always been a close relationship between the school and the ministry. It seems to be a political move. Good luck" patting her back in defeat he offered her a small smile and took the memory from her hand "I'll deal with Carrow. I'll catch up with you later."

They both left the lift on the same floor but each went their separate ways, Amelia to the Auror offices and Kingsley towards interrogation. Every step she took her mind screamed at her to turn around, apparate home and send an owl claiming she was ill, damn her strong work ethic. Lifting her chin defiantly she dug deep and somehow found her resolve, she was an intelligent and proud woman, she had choices; right?  
Heading into the office she was instantly handed a cup of coffee, she could have kissed Rosie in that instant it was the anchor she needed as several voices started to talk at once, all trying to get her attention. Lifting a hand to forestall the barrage of questions and information, she took a sip of her coffee and handed the files that had continued to build on her walk there to the Secretary to file though.

Finally giving her colleagues her attention she grinned at the look she recieved from Albus Dumbledore who was stood talking to Amelia's boss, listening to information being relayed pertaining to several of her cases she hoped that she just might be able to get into her own office before she was drafted into working for Dumbledore and McGonagall. Taking several case files she was about to head out of the main office and towards her own when her name was called loud enough above the busy hubbub that she had no choice but to stop, groaning she turned around her eyes seeking out the voices owner. Her boss waved her over to where he stood with Dumbledore, she cursed under her breath as she begrudgingly walked back across the office and towards the two wizards. Following them as they turned out of the main office and stepped into her bosses she took a breath and prayed to Merlin that she would get through this meeting without being forced into an awkward position. 

Storming out of the office a half hour later she ignored the looks and questions that followed her as she went, she was absolutely fuming; of course Albus Dumbledore would get his way. And of course it was she that was put in the firing line. Due to pressure from the Minister himself the departments head had to remove the Aurors caseload and redistribute it through the others in the office, Amelia's main priority now was the security of Minerva McGonagall; and to capture those responsible for the attack on her. She'd almost crumbled as the Headmaster had discussed the attack that had taken place, it had been at Hogsmede during term time at school, a few of the staff had popped into the village for a couple of drinks in the three broomsticks. Minerva had been the last one there, the others had returned to the school and left the deputy talking with Rosmerta the landlady of the pub, the professor had left shortly before closing time and began the walk back up to the school. It was during this time when the woman was set upon by several of the Dark Lord's inner circle, she valiantly fought off the Death Eaters but sustained several injuries during the attack. She'd made it back to the school and had been instantly transferred to St.Mungo's for treatment, however several threats had been sent to the school from inside the Dark Lords camp; each of them threatening to savagely end the Transfiguration mistress's life.

"What a fucking joke.." 

She'd outright refused, but she could offer no valid reason why, nothing that could effectively see her off the case. Dumbledore knew, the small smile that played on his face was a tell, he knew the reason for her discomfort was the affair between the two women that the rest of the wizarding world was completely unaware of. She'd even threatened to resign but ultimately she wasn't going to throw in her career over a simple mission of watching a professor at Hogwarts, though she accepted she'd snatched the files from Dumbledore and stormed out of the office and left the Ministry. She was done for the day, her caseload had been taken off her and she had several files to go through pertaining to the attack and threats against Minerva McGonagall, but she wasn't going to do that in the office; not in the mood she was in.

"What's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken.." ~ Tina Turner. 

https://youtu.be/oGpFcHTxjZs

That evening she made the trip, though she could have simply flooed to the school she needed the time the train would allow her to sift through her cloudy thoughts, she had to protect Minerva McGonagall what a notion. All she'd been trying to do as of late was protect herself from that very woman, yet here she was again drawn in like a moth to the flame. Only this time the choice wasn't hers. After she'd left the office earlier on in the day Kingsley Shacklebolt had apparated to the manor in the hopes of speaking with the Auror, though instantly as soon as he saw the woman he knew something was wrong, he'd never seen Amelia Bones look so -- out of control. It certainly was worrying for the stoic black Auror.

Having fixed them both a stiff drink he urged her to sit and talk about what was so obviously bothering her, they'd been friends for years and always had he thought himself something of a confidant to Amelia but clearly something was amiss, something he'd overlooked. "I can't help you Bones until you talk to me" His words were stern but spoken softly, they were colleagues first and foremost but the friendship had blossomed over the years to a point where the other understood the small nuances of the other. Getting nothing from the blonde he shook his head and got up off the sofa he sat opposite her, crossing the small space he sat down besides her and taking her glass from her hands he set it down upon the table. "Talk to me Amelia, please."

Slowly she looked at him, the conflict painfully apparent upon her timeless features, shaking her head she sighed and put her face in her hands. Nobody in their world knew of the affair between Amelia Bones Auror and Minerva McGonagall venerable Transfiguration Mistress, not even the Aurors closest friends. Lifting her head from her hands she reached for her glass and downed the amber contents. "I can't do this job Kingsley.. I can't protect that woman." The black man raised an inquisitive brow, Amelia Bones wasn't known to backdown from any case no matter how close to the cuff it was, it was part of the reason that made her such a good Auror she had an ability to switch off her emotions to get the job done; yet now she looked vulnerable scared and fragile. "Amelia what's happened?"

Summoning the last of her resolve she rose from the sofa and turned away from Kingsley, staring into the crackling fire that warmed the hearth she sighed and shook her head, she'd never wanted to divulge this information to any for it was far too painful too embarrassing for the woman; but he was her friend. "Have you noticed a pattern with my behaviour Kingsley? How for several months on end I glow but then abruptly that glow vanishes and I look like an Inferi.." She laughed bitterly at her words for they were so true, when Minerva was in her life she was bathed in constant light and warmth, yet with her departure she took the warmth and left the Auror almost like a zombie for weeks on end. Kingsley nodded, he'd picked up on her mood changes and had noted a pattern as had several of her colleagues in the office, but Amelia always managed to divert the attention away from herself and so her woes were left for her to deal with. "A couple of years ago I fell in love. It came from nowhere as love always does I'd imagine. But that love wasn't meant to be and despite us both knowing that we couldn't stay away from eachother. It was too hard. For me at least. Not so much for --" She slowly turned to face him, she needed to read his expression as she dropped her bombshell. "-- Minerva McGonagall"

The train rattled noisily disturbing her from her inner reverie, she'd expected Kingsley to be disgusted by her admission but true to form he never let her down, having risen from the sofa he'd wrapped his dearest friend and colleague into a hug that had let her release all the built up tension. He understood her reservations now, how could she protect the very woman she was trying to protect herself from? He'd tried his hardest to take the case, even imploring the Minister that the office needed Amelia more than himself, but Amelia's appointment at the school had largely been down to Albus Dumbledore and the Minister was more than happy to cater to the Headmasters demands.

She'd felt a great deal better after divulging her secret to Kingsley, it was almost as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and now she had someone with which she could discuss and share her burden. He'd sworn his Secrecy, understanding the need for privacy in such a situation, he wasn't naive and knew that their brethren weren't as open to same-sex relationships; but her behaviour had troubled him. He'd left several hours later and informed her that if she had any need for him he'd be there in a heartbeat Dumbledore be damned. The train rolled to a stop in the darkened Hogsmede station, having sent her luggage on to the school in advance she left the train as soon as it stopped. Looking at the signpost at the small station she frowned, she could go directly to the school and begin her work or she could put it off a little longer by visiting the village and the three broomsticks. She laughed and shook her head, if she did visit Rosmerta she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue at the school and who knew what she'd let slip. Deciding against that drink she rolled her eyes before apparating to the impressive gates of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "So it begins.."


End file.
